steampulpfandomcom-20200214-history
Millechutes
Visitors to Millechutes, the capital city of Dorne Canton in southern Coreune, are liable to remark first on the immense Dorne Locks that dominate the city, but once they overcome their awe of the mechanical marvels, they cannot help but hear the great roar of the nearby waterfalls which dominate the neighborhoods near the river and overwhelm even the noise of the city's industry. The locals soon tune it out, but many who regularly work directly adjacent to the rushing waters are prone to hearing problems. Millechutes was built at the most turbulent point on the Dorne River, just downstream of where it combines with the Grande River, cutting through a narrow gorge and making for a powerful current rushing down treacherous rocks in a series of tall falls. Dorne Locks In ancient days, boatmen had to land well before this stretch of river and were forced either to turn back or drag small boats on land around the falls. Trying to ride them out became a popular form of gallant suicide. Intrepid engineers of northern Coreune solved this problem using a series of mechanical locks built between 1450 and 1460. The construction of the locks cost a large fortune contributed by investors all along the river and the lives of 204 workers. Over 150 of those workers are entombed in the structure of the locks, buried where they fell during construction when their bodies could not be safely recovered. Although the process is tedious, the system of locks allows commerce to travel both directions on the Dorne and opens markets between the wine country north of the locks and the grain country south. Traders can even reach the sea if they are willing to cross Gallinou Marsh at the river's mouth. Traversing the lock system and passing through the city takes a typical merchant boat three or four days due to bureaucracy, customs inspections, and traffic congestion. Due to the locks' sheer size, even with all civilian traffic halted and all bureaucratic inspections waived, it still takes military vessels an entire day to travel through in an emergency - the enormous mechanisms and the millions of gallons of water they contain simply cannot cycle any faster. Layout of the City The town is terraced along four elevations corresponding to the major levels of the lock system, with wide stairways and sloping roadways connecting each terrace, and grand bridges and walkways spanning the locks. Omnibus railcoaches constantly shuttle citizens from one end of the city to the other. The long steam-and-cable-driven carriages are famous for traversing the terraces that divide the city into quarters, especially the steep inclines of Garden Hill and the various grand bridges throughout the city. The High Quarter is easternmost and upriver, and despite its name it is the poorest district of Millechutes. It is home to many fishermen who cast their nets on the river. The Directorate of State Security dominates the Falls Quarter, which has the largest section of level ground in town. Any land not claimed by the DSS in this quarter is fairly cheap because the falls roar loudest here. The Garden Quarter lies below the falls and is known for its markets and craftsmen. It is so named because it is perpetually sprayed with mist from the falls above, keeping its gardens lush and vibrant (but also damp and cold). Westernmost and at the lowest elevation is Downbelow, where the city's best taverns, inns, restaurants, and entertainment venues can be found, along with the most expensive homes and the Millechutes City Hall. Military Presence Along with the vital river trade, Millechutes is used as a training ground for the Coreunean Army and is home to the Millechutes Strategic Academy, an academy for officers. Most officers and soldiers stationed in the south of Coreune receive their training in Millechutes and they are a common sight on its streets. For unknown reasons, the DSS has recently ramped up assignments to the Millechutes area, and the town now hosts more than double the "typical" number of soldiers and officers. Category:Large Cities Category:Settlements Category:Settlements in Coreune Category:Locations Category:Locations in Dorne Category:Locations in Coreune